Kiss and Tango
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Xanxus never thought that through a whimsical dance of Tango and a passionate kiss in his favorite restaurant would be the way he'd find his bride. Xfem27
1. Him

**Kiss and Tango.**

_For your reading experience, it's best if you read it while listening to El Tango de Roxanne or open this youtube link: __/watch?v=ic4PQ-tnwJw_

* * *

Tomorrow sucks.

Xanxus hated the day that'd come after this night was over. Why? Because his bastard of an old man would send the future boss of Vongola to his doorstep.

He hated reality. He hated the fact that he wasn't the old man's real son. He hated the fact that he was just some slum brat the old man picked up because his mother was a delusional chick. Xanxus hated everything at the moment, and the only thing that could help him now was wine and a Scandinavian goat meat grilled rare in one of his favorite restaurant.

The red-eyed man entered the restaurant with the usual look of anger. The restaurant staff ushered him to one of the tables immediately. He ordered a red wine and took a sip of it. He should get drunk tonight so he won't be able to stand the hangover tomorrow, and therefore, unable to meet the fucking Vongola Decimo. Oh yeah, that sounds like a great plan.

Xanxus turned his stare to the dance floor, lazily watching young and old couples danced a mediocre tango, until a very exotic woman passed the dance floor rather nervously.

Xanxus hadn't gotten to see anyone with that kind of complexion before. The girl was pale, beautifully so. Her hair was done into a bun that still has some strand of her luscious brown hair down to her backside. The black cocktail dress hugged her body so tightly that Xanxus could see her every curves. Her eyes were wide and brown, making her look like an innocent girl despite the air of confidence she has around her.

Apparently, Xanxus had caught her eyes as well. The woman looked at him from head to toe before finally settling on his crimson eyes.

As brown met with crimson, a spark of curiosity and lust started in Xanxus' mind and he gestured the woman to come sit on his table.

The girl refused with a shake of her head. Xanxus clicked his tongue and stood up from his seat. Nobody rejected him like he was an idiot! Nobody!

"Nice of you to join me, sir." Her _Italiano _wasn't perfect, but it sounded as exotic as her features. It had slightest bit of an accent that made every Italian she spoke sounded like she wanted to have sex with him. It was... _enchanting_. "Why didn't you come to sit by my table?" Xanxus asked gruffly, almost angrily.

The woman laughed a little. "No, no, I don't wish to be so easy. I am not a woman you can call to your table and be your partner of the night." Xanxus understood the implications she threw in her sex-in-ears voice. "Unfortunately, that's exactly what I have in mind, woman." Xanxus spit out the word 'woman' as if it was the greatest insult he could manage. But then she only threw him a look of confusion before taking a sip of her champagne.

"Alone tonight?" Xanxus asked, genuinely curious. The lady sighed. "Yes. Tomorrow is a very nerve-wrecking day for me, I intend to get drunk so I won't have to meet with my... _client_." Xanxus' eyes went wide and he laughed out loud, startling the entire restaurant. "Same situation. What do you say? A night of escape?" Xanxus said with his low and rough voice, a trick he knew that most women would fall for.

The woman's cheek went red a little before she shook her head. "No, I can't... I can't and I _won't _disappoint my family." She looked really sad, but there was fire and determination in her eyes and voice. It made Xanxus feel somehow... enticed.

Suddenly, a very beautiful tango music came from the orchestra. The woman smiled. "_El Tango de Roxanne_," again, her accent really sounded like she was begging him to just throw her to bed and sex her up. He wondered what will it sound if she really _was _begging him in bed. "It's a good song. My tutor trained me in tango with this song." He didn't care. But he stood up and offered her a hand.

_"Posso avere questa danza?" _Xanxus asked the women, who looked entirely floored by his request. "Yes..." She said after she grasped his hand. "Yes, you may have this dance." They both stood up and walked to the dance floor. The sound of her heels clacked elegantly with the wooden floor under them.

Xanxus wrapped one of his hand on the woman's slim waist and she put her left hand on Xanxus' neck. They both grasped one another's hand and began to move back and forth. As the song intensify, the brunette wrapped her leg on Xanxus' own in an intricate move of tango. They twirled, turned, and even made a few lifts. But they never took their eyes from one another.

They were both sweating, but none of them had the willingness to turn away from one another. Xanxus kept on lifting her away from the ground, making her off guard every time she tried to slow their dance. When the brunette kicked her foot in another pirouette she made, Xanxus caught a sight of her beautiful and slender legs. He ran his hand on top of the perfect limb until he met with her waist again and let her slid to the floor, stretching her most beautiful leg.

Her eyes were still on him, fire, determination, and passion reflected so vividly there. Xanxus returned the gaze with the same if not much more intense gaze.

Why was he even here again?

As the song intensify more and more, their dance did too. Xanxus' whimsical decision had turned to be the best thing he'd decided for the night. When they both couldn't hold in their passion anymore, Xanxus then crashed his lips into her own, capturing her in a very passionate kiss.

Their feet were still moving as they explored each other's mouth with their tongue. Xanxus dominated the brunette, guiding her to each and every spot he wanted her to be. The song started to fade from Xanxus' mind, replaced by the sole want of tasting the woman in front of him.

His lips traveled to her jaw, neck, and stopped at her collarbone. The brunette made a moan that stopped Xanxus from actually bruising her skin. "U-um..." Her stammer had sounded as sexy as her usual words. Xanxus looked to her flustered face. She was completely red and her eyes were flitting nervously across the restaurant, who began to look at them like they were some sort of freak show.

"S-sorry..." The brunette bowed her head and ran away, clearly very embarrassed of all the attention she received.

Xanxus stood on the dance floor dumbfounded with only a light orange ribbon that was tied around her hip.

He decided that he'd found his dream woman.

* * *

The next day, Xanxus woke up to a very angry Squalo, who yelled at him for having the guts to sleep in late on the day a VIP client was coming to their headquarters.

The leader of the Varia only grumbled as he took his time to get dressed. He couldn't remember about that exotic woman from yesterday. What'd happened if they actually continued their dance into another place much more private? He would have gotten home with her and woke up with her on his side and they both won't need to face their dreaded today.

Xanxus yawned as he met with his old man, who was prattling on and on about Iemitsu's child and therefore his successor. He sat on the head of the table and put his feet on the table nonchalantly. His old man shook his head briefly before asking Lussuria to open the door.

"Be nice to her Xanxus, she's only 19..." Wait. She? Iemitsu's kid was a girl?

The door opened to a very familiar tall hitman with fedora, who nonchalantly sit beside the Ninth without giving Xanxus another glance. But right now, Xanxus didn't care.

There she stood. His _fucking dream woman_ was standing in front of the door. Her hair was tied in a very graceful low side ponytail and she wore a simple one-shoulder little black dress that hugged her entire body once again. Xanxus immediately stood up, looking at her in disbelief.

The brunette's eyes were closed as she took a deep breath and introduce herself. "My name is Tsunahine Sawada. The future Decimo of... Vongola..." When she opened her eyes, her mouth turned into a large 'o'. "What's up, dame-Tsuna?"

Xanxus and the brunette, apparently named Tsuna, stared at one another disbelievingly. "Do you know her, Xanxus?" The old man was the first to ask. "Do I know her?" Xanxus laughed out loud and strode across the room confidently. He stood in front of the brunette, earning an angry scowl from a silver-haired boy and a glare from an Asian kid holding a katana.

"She's my damn woman, old man." Xanxus then pulled her into another kiss that eventually left her naked on his bed the next day.

* * *

**How do you like my attempt at making a fem27? I really like reading about Xfem27, so I figure I should try writing it as well XD**

**This story is still open for so many possibilities! I wonder if I should just leave it complete or should I just leave it open for another shot...?**

**Please review~!**


	2. Her

**Kiss and Tango**

_~Before and After~_

* * *

_Before._

* * *

"Please, don't do this."

"You have to."

Tsuna stared at her home-tutor with a sad frown. She looked to those worried (although concealed with a brick-like expression) obsidian guiltily. Reborn threw his fedora to the table, landing it perfectly beside his coffee. "It's just a meeting, dame-Ojou. You're just going to reaffirm your position as the main heir to the reject, that's all." Dame-Ojou, a giggle slipped its way from her mouth. Dame-Ojou means a no-good lady, which what she was right now. A lady rising to take her place as a top-class mafiosa of the honorable Cosa Nostra.

Funny, it seemed that she had been saying that she won't be one for four years now.

"I don't like it." She sighed, but Reborn then sat beside on top of her table and placed his feet on top of her paper works and touched her head gently. "You don't like many things, dame-Ojou. But you do them a lot of times and succeed in it." Tsuna frowned. It wasn't what she wanted. She never wanted to fight and hurt people. But sometimes, she needed to do it for the sake of her family.

The brunette sighed as tears made its place on the corner of her eyes.

"I can't do this." She said to both herself and Reborn, who frowned. "Please, Reborn, I _can't_. Don't force me to do it..." Reborn didn't say anything, but with just one look, Tsuna knew that the fedora-wearer was disappointed at her.

She finally couldn't take it. She stood up and ran to her room. "Raquelle, _aiutami_." Raquelle, her personal female bodyguard (placed by Gokudera-kun so she will still have a guard when she went to places like bathroom or lingerie shop) nodded and took out a black cocktail dress from her wardrobe.

"Where are you going in such a late night, _mi signora?_" Raquelle asked as she helped her fit in her black cocktail dress and tied a light-orange ribbon around her hip. Tsuna wanted to run away for the night. She didn't want to visit this Xanxus person just to rub it on his face that she had taken his rightful place. She had learned the story from both Reborn and the Grandpa Timoteo, but she still didn't want to do it.

"Somewhere. Anywhere with wine and champagne or martini, I don't care." Being a female boss of mafia at the age of nineteen made her knowledgeable for most alcoholic beverages. Reborn said that she needed to know about it so she won't be taken as a fool during possible parties in the future.

"May I recommend my personal favorite? It's called _Ristorante Darsena da Januzzo_. Their orchestra plays really great music." Raquelle said as Tsuna sat down, getting her hair done as simple yet as elegant as possible. "I'll look to it. _Grazie._" Tsuna stood up and smiled to the girl she had considered her friend.

Tsuna walked as fast as he heels allowed her to and headed to the front door, where she saw Yamamoto rubbing his most precious katana while humming the Namimori school anthem. "Ah, Tsuna! You look so pretty!" He smiled at her, making her feeling even more guilty than she already was. "Y-yeah, I'm going now."

Before she could run away, Yamamoto stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going? It's late already, you know?" The swordsman furrowed his eyebrows, clearly worried. "I know, Yamamoto. But... um, I'm..." As Tsuna's sweat began to form, a help came in a way she never expected: Hibari Kyoya.

"You are very late, herbivore. Didn't I say to meet me in ten minutes? It's been fifteen." Tsuna instantly gasped, but seeing the very cold steely blue-gray of her cloud guardian, she instantly ran to his side. "Yes, yes... Yeah... I'm sorry, Hibari-san." Hibari nodded and they both fled from the still-confused rain guardian.

As Hibari forcefully guide her into his shiny and sleek Porsche, Tsuna only stared at the older man weirdly. "Drive carefully. Don't get too drunk and come home before the sun rises." With only that, the former disciplinarian left her without any other words.

Out of all the guardians, she always felt strangely closer to Hibari, who never really voice out his opinion and preferred to keep it to himself better. The man always watched over her and care for her in the most standoff-ish way. Tsuna smiled to his retreating figure before driving away to the heart of Sicily.

* * *

When she found the restaurant Raquelle had mentioned, she felt utterly glad that she had dressed in the outfit she has now. Although her back side was showing so much, she felt utterly not-out-of-place. She took a deep breath and entered her 'boss-mode', as dubbed by Chrome, where she would look like a confident and in-control of everything she does even when she was actually a nerve-wreck woman trying to get drunk so she won't have to face a man she had taken his position of.

When she entered the place, she felt extremely out of place and regretful. Why didn't she bring a partner here? It seemed that everyone else had a partner, young or old, and they're dancing a slow version of tango. Tsuna looked around nervously, trying to find a seat as far away from the dance floor as possible so people won't notice that she was alone.

As she crossed the dance floor, her eyes caught a very... _fiery _figure sitting on the table just beside the bar.

He was peering at her. But she didn't pay that much attention to his intense glare because she also looked at him from head to toe. His hair reminded her of Hibari-san, only much more shorter. He wore an assortments of feather and it was hung on his ear. He wore his blazer on his shoulder, revealing a rather tight dress-shirt that accented his muscles beautifully.

His face was full of scars, but that didn't distract her from the most appealing part of that man... his blood-red eyes glowed under the restaurant's lighting. He looked like a human personification of wrath... only in the most handsome way possible. He looked like a wrathful Adonis.

Tsuna then closed her eyes for a bit, surely it was rude of her to stare? But then, she saw the man giving her a signal to sit in front of him.

Tsuna shook her head in shock. She didn't want to sit with a stranger. What if he knew who she was? She would be giving him a rather huge problem, wouldn't she?

Surely this man won't want to hunted by the Vongola.

She sat on a table with her back facing the dance floor. The brunette was about to place an order, before the man she had been staring before came to her in a very displeased manner. "Nice of you to join me, sir." She said pleasantly, trying to placate the man. "Why didn't you come to sit by my table?" He asked, crimson eyes boring at her own brown angrily.

Tsuna was a mess of a person inside, but she only stifled a laughter. "No, no, I don't wish to be so easy. I am not a woman you can call to your table and be your partner of the night." She made sure to make all the implications she needed to make, and the man seemed to get it. "Unfortunately, that's exactly what I have in mind, woman." The man spit out the word 'woman' as if it was the greatest insult he could manage. Tsuna didn't get it though, so she only threw him a look a confusion before sipping her glass of champagne.

"Alone tonight?" The man asked, sounding genuinely curious. The brunette sighed and let her mouth ran for her. "Yes. Tomorrow is a very nerve-wrecking day for me, I intend to get drunk so I won't have to meet with my...client." Client. Client was a way to put Xanxus' name in her books. But, the man's laugh startled her. "Same situation. What do you say? A night of escape?" The man leaned in closer as he spoke in low and rough manner. And Tsuna thought that it was really... _sexy_.

She felt a blush crept on her face before shaking her head. "No, I can't... I can't and I _won't_ disappoint my family." She won't. Even seeing Reborn's disappointed face had made her feel extremely guilty. She knew that she won't be able to take it if she ever saw that look from the others.

Suddenly, a song that was on her most-played playlist in her iPod came from the orchestra. Tsuna smiled. "_El Tango de Roxanne." _She said with a sigh. "It's a good song. My tutor trained me in tango with this song." She could remember the day Reborn came with only his yellow dress shirt and insisted that a boss should know how to dance a tango or two should the situation ever arise. They spent the entire day inside her office, replaying the same song over and over again until she can spin around in her heels around Reborn's legs.

By the time she snapped back to reality, the man was already standing and offering her a hand. _"Posso avere questa danza?" _Tsuna almost dropped her jaw, but managed not to do it as she stared towards the handsome personification of wrath in front of her. He didn't look like the type to dance...

But then, she instinctively grabbed his hand. "Yes..." she breathed. "Yes, you may have this dance." He guided her to the dance floor. The sounds of her heel clacking softly on the floor calmed her a little.

The crimson-eyed man wrapped one of his hand on the her waist and Tsuna put her left hand on his neck. They both grasped one another's hand and began to move back and forth. As the song intensify, the brunette wrapped her leg on the man's leg in an intricate move of tango, as drilled by her tutor. They twirled, turned, and even made a few lifts. But they never took their eyes from one another.

_A night of escape... _Tsuna thought with a mental frown. She could do it. She could run away with a man she felt somehow strongly for. Was this... was this what they call love in the first sight?

They were both sweating now, but none of them had the willingness to turn away from one another. The man kept on lifting her away from the ground, making Tsuna off guard every time she tried to slow their dance. When the brunette kicked her foot in another pirouette she made, she could feel that her leg was showing, but she was too caught up in their dance to care. He ran his hand on top of her leg until he met with her waist again and let her slid to the floor, stretching her leg out.

She looked at him, feeling all the fire, determination, and passion from her entire body rose to her normally innocent brown eyes. The man returned her gaze with the same, if not much more passion reflected. His ruby-red eyes almost look like it had caught fire.

Why was she even here again? It felt like she came to this restaurant only to meet and dance with this man.

As the song intensify more and more, Tsuna felt that their dance did too. When they both couldn't hold in their passion anymore, the man suddenly crashed his lips into her own, capturing her in a very passionate kiss.

It felt like nothing she ever felt before. His lips felt like vodka and her entire body reacted as if it was just sparked with an electricity. Their feet were still moving as they explored each other's mouth with their tongue. The man dominated Tsuna who was confused at what to do from the first time having such a kiss, and he guided her to each and every spot he wanted her to be. And it felt really awesome.

His lips traveled to her jaw, neck, and stopped at her collarbone. Tsuna then made a moan that she never knew existed within her. "U-um..." She stammered at him, completely flustered. Tsuna was completely red and her eyes were flitting nervously across the restaurant, who began to look at them like they were some sort of freak show. Had she done it? Had she embarrassed the Vongola's name at the moment because she was kissing with a man she had a tango with?

"S-sorry..." Tsuna bowed her head and ran away, ashamed with her own behavior. How could she, the supposedly proud boss of Vongola let herself be wooed in such a short time by a man she'd never even met.

"I'm such an idiot." Tsuna told herself as she ran to the car. She didn't even finish her glass of champagne. So much for getting drunk. Now she knew that she'll be thinking of that man for days, or even years to come.

"How could I let myself be wooed by a mere kiss and tango?" She said as she bumped her head to the steering wheel.

* * *

"You will do fine."

It wasn't an encouragement, it was an order.

When Tsuna's face turned pale at Reborn's words, her two best friends immediately put their hands on her shoulder. "Yeah, Tsuna, you'll do fine." Yamamoto said with a calming grin. "It's as Reborn-san said, Tenth, you will do spectacular!" Gokudera-kun said with his usual enthusiasm.

Tsuna smiled at both of them. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." She said, but her mind then wondered absently at how that wrathful Adonis she met last night would have tried to encourage her.

When Reborn opened the doors, Tsuna closed her eyes in an attempt to slip to her boss-mode.

The doors opened, she could hear it. She took two steps from her original place and took a deep breath. "My name is Tsunahine Sawada. The future Decimo of... Vongola..." And then she couldn't believe it.

There he was. _Her _wrathful Adonis was standing on the other side of the table, looking at her like he had seen a ghost. She couldn't cover her mouth as she gasped, clearly surprised.

"What's up, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's voice had sounded so distant. She couldn't hear him clearly, which was a huge reaction. Her eyes travelled at the man's figure as she distractedly found her ribbon tied on the man's left wrist like a bandage or a bracelet. What was he doing _here?_

"Do you know her, Xanxus?" Grandpa Timoteo asked the man. Wait. _Xanxus?! _Her wrathful Adonis... was _Xanxus?!_

"Do I know her?" The crimson-eyed man said with a loud laughter that strangely stirred up her heart. He then walked across the room and stood in front her, towering over her in their newly discovered difference in height. Strange, it wasn't so apparent last night when she didn't know who he was.

The man pulled her to his own waist and touched her face gently before turning to Grandpa Timoteo. "She's my damn woman, old man." And then they shared a kiss that made Tsuna moaned for more. Her best friends and Reborn looked at her weirdly.

Xanxus then smirked and groped her in public, earning an angry screech from both Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. But Tsuna let herself be swept away by the man, who then carried her in a princess-style so he could still be kissing her as they made their way to a crimson-and-gold accented room.

He threw her to the bed and stripped himself off his upper clothing, leaving only his pants on. Tsuna couldn't help but marvel at the man's- _Xanxus' _toned body. The man leaned in closer, trapping her under his strong hold. "I didn't get your name last night, huh, Sawada _Tsuna?_" He purred in her ears.

Tsuna, feeling her confidence falter, tried to look as defiant as she could. "I didn't get yours either, _Xanxus_." It seemed that there was something in her eyes that made Xanxus couldn't contain their passion anymore. He then took a remote from his bedside table (his torso was holding Tsuna's entire body down) and pointed it a stereo set, blaring _El Tango de Roxanne _in the most ear-deafening sound ever.

They looked towards one another and lost themselves in passion. It was like they were having another tango...

...only with no clothes on and without any dance move. It was a tango of bodies on top of a very soft bed. You got what she meant.

* * *

_After._

* * *

Her wedding was only a day away and she was feeling extremely nauseous about it.

Gokudera-kun was on her side immediately, refusing to leave her alone more than necessary after the whole Varia along with Nono, Reborn, and both storm and rain of Vongola found their future Decimo naked and curled up beside Xanxus, who growled in displeasure for being woken up and point a gun on their faces.

That was two months ago. Xanxus persuaded (more like force) the already willing Grandpa Timoteo to let him marry her. Reborn, the guardians, Varia, and _Iemitsu _(oh god, it was a nightmare she didn't want to disclose) eventually agreed, although some grudges were made.

"Are you okay, Tenth?" He asked worriedly. "I'm fine..." Tsuna said, even though she was really light headed at the moment. "Maybe we should go to the doctor..." The silver-head said. "Uhn, I will, but I'll be going with Chrome. Gokudera-kun is one of the best men so you should be staying to practice, right?" Her right hand man looked stunned that he couldn't accompany her to the doctor, but he only frowned and nodded.

"Fine. Please be safe, Tenth." Gokudera-kun then leave and found a very flustered Chrome, who just got out from her bridesmaid clothing. "Are you not feeling well, boss...?" She said as she held Tsuna's hands tightly. "Yeah, and I feel embarrassed if I have to go to the Obstetrician with Gokudera-kun... I want to ask why I haven't gotten my period yet even though it's been two months..."

Chrome then gasped at the implication.

* * *

_"Congratulations, Miss Sawada, you are pregnant. Have been for two months, actually."_

The doctor's words spun around in her mind as she walked down the aisle with her father. "Tsu-chan, are you okay?" The blond man whispered amidst the resounding wedding march around them.

Tsuna looked around under her veil. Who knew that Xanxus preferred a very traditional wedding with all-white-and-a-touch-of-red-and-orange theme. She walked to the very flowery pavilion (Lussuria's design) on a flower-littered carpet. She was holding a bouquet of red, orange, and white flowers assortment. She only gave her father a smile. "I'm fine, dad, just nervous." With those words and a smile, Iemitsu nodded kindly and kept on guiding her to the pavilion where her wrathful Adonis was waiting.

The moment her father gave her hand to Xanxus, everything went like a blur. She didn't even remember saying 'I do', but Xanxus was already lifting her veil up to reveal her face. "You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As the priest said those words, Xanxus leaned in. Tsuna then scooted away a little before whispering: "Xanxus, I'm pregnant."

They didn't kiss. Xanxus didn't kiss her.

Panic rose in Tsuna's mind. What if Xanxus didn't want a baby? What if he didn't love her anymore because of this? Thousands of what ifs appeared in her mind...

Xanxus then laughed out loud, startling the entire audience. He then lifted her and put her on top of the altar on a very compromising position and kissed her passionately, stripping her off almost every part of clothing that could be stripped off of her without being too much of a problem.

His hand travelled to her stomach and it stopped right there, Xanxus pushed it _gently_ before kissing her again.

"Well, who knew that a baby could come from a kiss and a tango?"

They both laughed and continued to kiss before Reborn and Iemitsu pulled them away from one another to continue the reception.

* * *

**I am pleasantly surprised at this story's response. It's amazing.**

**I'm thinking of doing another one with Tsuna's due day and she had to give birth. What do you think?**

**And, ah, if you say yes, please include the name you want for their son/daughter?**

_**Please review~**_


End file.
